<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uprising by 157yrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373694">Uprising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/157yrs/pseuds/157yrs'>157yrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Body Posession, Civil War, F/M, Gen, Guerilla Warfare, Imprisonment, Man Hunt, Mentions of Suicide, Nightmare, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Repopulation Plans, Revolution, Sedition, Seduction, Slavery, Succcessful Uchiha Uprising, Terrorist Groups, Time Travel, alternative massacre, dwindling population, fall of the Hidden Leaf, mental manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/157yrs/pseuds/157yrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where the Uchiha uprising was a success, the Hidden Leaf collapses in the after math of the Third Hokage's demise. Amidst civil war and unrest, Sakura Haruno learns to navigate the hostile world where she finds herself a missing nin to a village that barely exists anymore. With a dwindling population and a staggering body count, the Uchiha desperately try to maintain their control over the village and stabilize their influence throughout the shinobi world by hunting down all those who have escaped and wiping out the resistance that apposes them. Unfortunately for Sakura, her path just keeps crossing over and over again with the Fifth Hokage's apprentice. Why did she decide to heal him again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t own Naruto</p><p> </p><p>Uprising Chapter 1</p><p>Sakura was eight years old when the Uchiha clan usurped the third Hokage. In the engaging chaos in the middle of a day that somehow turned the sky pitch black, she along with Ino, as well as a dark haired boy, whose name she hadn’t learned, were separated from their classmates.</p><p>The streets ran red and metal clanged as shuriken and blades clashed. Screams continually sprang up, sometimes in droves, as those that resisted the Uchiha forces were slain. </p><p>“He’s the one Lord Danzo wants,” a masked ANBU agent pointed at the young dark haired boy. Behind him, another ANBU re-sheathed his blade. Sakura gripped the back of Ino’s shirt tightly, while she in turn clung to the dark haired boys shirt. They had been cornered after Iruka sensei had been struck down trying to defend them. The rest of their classmates were nowhere to be found. </p><p>“Please you have to help me!” a civilian suddenly called out and randomly latched himself onto one of the agents. The man was covered in dirt and blood and very clearly terrified. He was dead before he realized that one of the ANBU had raised his blade against him.</p><p>Sakura didn’t understand what was going on. ANBU were supposed to work for the Hokage. They were the good guys. They were supposed to protect people. Not kill them. </p><p>“Sasuke Uchiha, you will come with us,” the white mask was ominous as a hand reached out to the dark haired boy. Surprisingly it was Ino that stepped in front of him. </p><p>“You leave him alone!” She shouted and stretched out her arms protectively, even if her own voice sounded shaky to Sakura’s ears. In response to her outburst, the first ANBU agent started to draw his weapon only for the other to reach out an arm and stop him. </p><p>“No wait. She’s from the Yamanaka clan. We should detain her as well, before the Uchiha do.”</p><p>“No one is detaining anyone,” a new voice called out. Sakura blinked and it that second both ANBU had dropped facedown into puddles of their own blood. Sakura let out a cry of dismay at the sight of all the violence. The civillain’s death was one thing, but the agent's deaths were even more gruesome. Though she had recently joined the Academy herself, nothing beyond the introduction to Taijutsu and good sportsmanship during a spar could prepare her for the sight of the two ANBU struck down in cold blood. </p><p>“What- what happened?” Ino asked uncertainty before squeaking as a shadow dropped down before them. In front of the shadow, held low, was a gleaming steel blade that still dripped with the vital fluids of its victims. </p><p>“Shisui!” the dark haired boy, Sasuke, suddenly shouted, despite the shadow’s ominous aura. Both girls tensed as the teenager turned a glowing red Sharingan eye on them. Sasuke however all but ran and clung to the older boy. </p><p>“Shisui the clan -“ Sasuke began in a trembling voice, only to be interrupted. </p><p>“-is rebelling, I know. You three need to leave immediately! Come with me!” Shisui ordered. </p><p>“What? We aren’t going anywhere with you. You’re just like all the other Uchiha who are killing everyone!” Ino exclaimed. Sakura re-adjusted her grip on her friend's arm and though she was too timid to speak, she made it clear that she agreed with Ino. </p><p>At her words, Sasuke’s confused gaze turned to one of worry. </p><p>“Shisui is it true? Are the Uchiha attacking the village? What about my mom and dad? Where’s Itachi?” Sasuke asked hurriedly. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but we must leave now!” Shisui told them and activated the black swirls of his sharingan. It was the last thought she had before a tugging in her naval had her gasping as the scenery around her warped and twirled into an impossible blur. </p><p>Moments later she along with the rest of the group found themselves on the outskirts of the perimeter of the Hidden Leaf, just beyond the village gates. To Sakura’s surprise, another figure was waiting for them. </p><p>“Big brother!” the boy, Sasuke, cried and ran straight into the arms of the older boy. He was a teenager by his looks and an Uchiha to boot. </p><p>“Sasuke,” the older boy greeted before turning to Shisui. </p><p>“So it’s come to this,” he stated somberly. </p><p>“Itachi, I’ve failed. Someone must have tipped the clan off. They knew I was going to use the Kotoamatsukami. I was arrested but before they could place me in chakra dampening chains, I escaped,” Shisui explained mournfully. Sakura tried to follow the conversation but there were too many things she didn’t understand, and the sound of cries and pain resonating within the village was too difficult to ignore. </p><p>“Worse still, Danzo’s ANBU came after me as well,” Shisui finished. </p><p>“There are more than three independent parties working against the leaf,” the teenager - Itachi - told them. </p><p>A moment later a massive explosion went off. It came from the civilian sector. </p><p>“The clan was only supposed to hit administration,” Shisui spoke in a pained whisper. Everyone fell silent as they stared at the smoke that rose ominously into the air. Sakura was the first to recover. Her home was in that direction! What was happening to her parents?</p><p>Without evening thinking about it, her feet began to move back towards the direction of the village. Unfortunately before she could make a third step, the teenager - Itachi - grabbed a hold of her arm. </p><p>“Stop,” he ordered timelessly. Sakura however, was beyond reasoning. All she knew was that there was danger and she needed to find her parents. Uselessly she struggled in the older boy’s grip. </p><p>“What are you doing?” the younger boy, Sasuke, demanded in an irritated tone. </p><p>“My parents! They live over there! I have to go back!” Sakura yelled. Helpless tears began to fall down her cheeks but to no avail. The Ichiha’s hold was inescapable. </p><p>“We need to leave. Now. The clan is looking for me. Danzo’s men are looking for Sasuke,” Shisui ordered and swept Ino up to rest on his hip. Itachi nodded and picked up the still struggling Sakura in a similar position. </p><p>“We will find your family but right now we need to stake out a more secure location,” he told the small pink haired girl before turning to Sasuke.</p><p>“Can you keep pace with us if we take to the trees?”</p><p>Sasuke eagerly agreed as his face set into a grim but determined smile. </p><p>“I can follow big brother!”</p><p>No more was said as the group all but disappeared into the foliage of the trees. Sakura could barely see over Itachi’s shoulder as the sight of the village grew farther and farther away. </p><p>“Stop!” A voice called out into the darkness. </p><p>“We have some tails,” Shisui murmured. </p><p>“I can’t tell if it’s Danzo’s men or the clan,” Itachi quietly whispered back. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. If they catch up to us, I’m going to be labeled a traitor no matter what. Itachi if you don’t take precautions, the rest of you will too,” Shisui explained and despite the fast pace he set, his voice and breath remained steady. </p><p>As one, the group suddenly took a sharp turn as it quickly became apparent that their pursuers had set up a perimeter in front of them in an attempt to cut them off. </p><p>“They’re trying to coral us,” Shisui observed. </p><p>“Big brother?” Sasuke asked in uncertainty as three more pursuers added themselves to the chase. </p><p>“If we can get past the water falls, we can lose them,” Itachi announced and changed directions once more. </p><p>“Stop!” another voice called out. It was followed by a hoard of shuriken that all but spewed out of the sky and halted the party in their tracks, just shy of the falls. Itachi and Shisui were forced to put the girls down and guide Sasuke behind them as they turned to a group of Uchiha police force that had entered the clearing.</p><p>“Well, well what do we have here?” the leader Taiko, called out. He was a short, petite shinobi with dark brown hair. He didn’t look threatening but the menacing aura surrounding him was impossible to miss.</p><p>“Looks like a bunch of traitors to me,” his right hand man, Kagen called out. He was much taller than his superior with long black hair that fell well past his shoulders. If not for the toothy grin and spaced out expression, he probably would have been attractive.</p><p>In response to their witty banter, Taiko and Kagen, along with the rest of their group all laughed. Sakura once again clung to Ino's shirt.</p><p>“This is bad, Ino,” Sakura whispered.</p><p>“I know. Just watch for an opening,” the little blonde girl whispered back.</p><p>“Will you shut up,” the little boy, Sasuke murmured. All three of them fell silent as the police force inched closer to them.</p><p>“Fugaku is going to be so disappointed when he learns that both of his sons turned coward and traitor,” Taiko continued.</p><p>“When I say run, you run,” Ino continued in an even quieter voice. Thankfully, the older boys were too preoccupied to hear them.</p><p>“They aren’t traitors and they aren’t running,” Shisui interjected before turning to his best friend.</p><p>“Itachi,” he called out as the only warning before his blade was swinging towards the teenager.</p><p>Fortunately, years of combat experience had Itachi bringing his own blade up to counter it.</p><p>“Shisui, what are you doing?” Itachi demanded as the two parried and countered each other in a sequence of attack positions that Shisui purposely led them through.</p><p>“I’m sorry but this is the only way,” Shisui told him sadly. Both of their sharingans were activated but even with the advantage, Shisui managed to drop his form part way through the attack and manipulated Itachi’s blade directly through his own midsection, thus forcing Itachi to impale his best friend. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino all screamed.</p><p>“Shisui, no!” Itachi shouted and watched in horror as his friend slowly slid off the blade and backed up to the edge of the waterfall.</p><p>“It’s the only way you’ll be allowed back into the village. There’s only one traitor here tonight and you’re now the hero that stopped him,” Shisui explained as his eyes dimmed and blood gushed out of his mouth.</p><p>“No wait!” </p><p>“Don’t try to stop me,” Shisui coughed, before his last step took him right off the edge.</p><p>Sakura didn’t have time to watch the entire scene, as Ino took that moment to jostle Sakura away from the cliff and the rest of the Uchiha.</p><p>“Run!” the blonde ordered. Sakura forced her feet into the fastest pace she could muster as the two girls made a beeline for the trees. They only made it a quarter of the way before something struck Sakura in the back of the head with enough force to make her black out. </p><p>Then there was nothing but blissful darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t own Naruto</p><p>Uprising Chapter Two </p><p> </p><p>Then</p><p>When Sakura came to, she found herself in the Uchiha police headquarters. It was obvious because of the insignia on the wall, despite the fact that she had never been there before. </p><p>Lying on a bench in the lobby and covered in a flimsy yellow blanket, the eight year old turned her head groggily only to pause at the gaping hole that was in the adjacent wall. The size of it was massive and gave Sakura a clear view out into the village. Bodies littered the streets both near and far. A distant vibrating growl echoed threateningly throughout the village but due to all the black smoke in the sky, it was impossible to see everything and therefore find its source. </p><p>A moment later that growl turned into a snarl and then a horrible sound of a structure collapsing sent debris whipping towards the Uchiha district, including the police headquarters. </p><p>“Here it comes,” a voice murmured. Ducking under her blanket, Sakura waited for the dust to clear before she opened her eyes and resurfaced, to find Sasuke sitting on the same bench, a space away from her head. </p><p>“Sasuke?” Sakura timidly asked, but the little boy ignored her, his gaze staring intently at his older brother, who was standing with a few more Uchiha by the proper entrance to the building. </p><p>“The mangekyou sharingan,” a female, with long brown hair and an Uchiha emblem on the back of her tunic, marveled before gently cupping Itachi’s chin in her hands to better study his glowing red eyes. In response, however, Itachi stiffly gripped her wrist and removed her hands. </p><p>“Not now, Izumi. The Ninetails is supposed to be contained to the administrative structures. Why is it in the civilian district?” Itachi demanded the last part to Taiko, who was acting in Fugaku’s stead. </p><p>“We’ve gotten word that the Hyuga have joined the foray and joined forces with Danzo’s men,” the short man responded. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Fugaku can’t fully control the nine tails with his attention divided,” Izumi summarized out loud. </p><p>“So we’re supposed to sacrifice the civilians?” Itachi demanded. Taiko’s eyes narrowed at the teenager’s tone, and his posture took on a hostile stance. </p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly what we’re supposed to do. Remember, you’re still a traitor as far as I’m concerned. Your fate is in Fugako’s hands.”</p><p>Itachi visibly stiffened at the other Uchiha’s harsh words and judging from his posture, looked as if he was going to visibly attack. That is until, Izumi gently grabbed his upper arm, as if to hold him off. </p><p>“He’s right Itachi. There’s nothing more you can do until your father returns. Don’t worry. Once everything is cleared up, everyone will know the truth.” Izumi tried to sooth him. Her words however had the opposite effect as Taiko sneered and Itachi ultimately shrugged her off and walked towards the bench where Sasuke was sitting. </p><p>Sakura blinked blearily when another ominous growl echoed throughout the village followed by a startling cry that was surprisingly close in proximity to their current location, although Sakura didn’t see anyone. </p><p>“Big brother?” Sasuke asked worriedly just as Sakura forced herself to sit up. Itachi placed a comforting hand on Sasuke’s head and turned to the pink haired girl. </p><p>“Good, you’re awake. I thought they may have hit you over the head a little too hard,” he commented. At his words, Sakura couldn’t help but wince. Her head really did hurt. Frowning, she looked around for her blonde friend.</p><p>“Where’s Ino?” she asked worriedly. The two Uchiha brothers watched her somberly. </p><p>“As a the Yamanaka clan heir, we thought it best to relocate her to one of the safe houses. She’ll remain there until the unrest blows over,” a new voice answered. Sakura watched as Izumi walked over. </p><p>“Hi there.”</p><p>Sakura barely acknowledged her as she tried to remember everything that happened. One member of their group was missing.</p><p>“Where’s Shisui?” she asked, remembering the Uchiha that tried to help them escape. Then she remembered him being stabbed...</p><p>“Perhaps it would be better to hold off the questions until a later time,” Itachi interjected. His expression was very peculiar and Sakura thought maybe he was trying to silently convey something to her. Nodding, Sakura’s words quieted.</p><p>Another explosion sounded off; this time it was much, much closer.</p><p>“That attack was directed at our district!” Taiko exclaimed, clearly alarmed. The ground shook and rumbled. Not a moment later, a woman with long black hair came rushing into the police station.</p><p>“Itachi, Sasuke, Izumi - you both need to come with me. The shelter was hit!” the woman shouted. It very quickly became obvious to Sakura that the woman was an Uchiha.</p><p>“Mother?” Itachi asked, even as Sasuke left the bench and ran right to her. Taiko was standing at alert as well, while Izumi went and gathered some of her personal weapons.</p><p>“Ma’am, I’m afraid your eldest will have to stay here, at least until he’s cleared to be released by Fugaku,” he told her nervously, but the woman was having none of it.</p><p>“I’m Mikoto Uchiha! I’m the matron of the clan and my sons are coming with me. Our people need help evacuating!” she huffed in irritation. Deflating under Mikoto’s ire, Taiko warily watched as they passed.</p><p>“At least let me summon some back up for you,” he protested but the Uchiha group was already leaving.</p><p>“There’s no time!” she shouted and left, followed closely by Sasuke and Izumi. Itachi was the last to leave, casting Sakura a contemplative glance.</p><p>“Look after her,” he ordered, and then he too was gone.</p><p>Sakura and Taiko both watched in silence as the front door closed. More growling and smashing could be heard in the distance.</p><p>“I’m serving as a sentry for the front door! I don’t have time to babysit,” the Uchiha grumbled before summoning some shadow clones to leave in his stead. Then he all but barked to Sakura to follow him. Intimidated and left without any allies, Sakura was forced to trail after the Uchiha as he led her to the back of the station where the cells were.</p><p>“Are you going to lock me up?” she asked in a small voice.</p><p>“At least for now,” Taiko grunted. Sakura studied the many bar cells that they passed. They were all black and grey and incredibly harsh and cold looking. Thankfully, none of them were currently housing anyone.</p><p>Taiko led her past them all and to the back of the station, past the locker room and to what looked like a bunch of offices. To her surprise, Sakura was led to the biggest office in the middle. The walls were opaque so she couldn’t see inside it. Strangely, there was a mass of bars stretched around all of the outer walls, with seal signs on them. Four officers stood guard outside and judging by their looks, they weren’t happy to see Sakura.</p><p>“What is this, Captain? Fugaku clearly stated no one was to enter or exit until he returned. The jinchuuriki must be detained,” one of the guards stated.</p><p>“Please don’t lock me up,” Sakura added in a small, desperate voice.</p><p>“Look, she’s only staying until it quiets down. Her parents are civilians,” he stated and let his voice drop at the end. Everyone knew from the earlier explosion that the civilian district had gotten hit the hardest. Until the smoke and rubble cleared, Sakura didn’t have anywhere else to go.</p><p>A moment of awkward silence followed before Taiko became irritated.</p><p>“The sooner you take her, the sooner I can get back to my post,” he snapped. Squeaking Sakura stepped closer to the entrance while the sour Uchiha quickly turned and left. The guards scrutinized her for a moment, before one of them sighed and pulled out a set of keys. </p><p>“You are going to go inside, sit in the corner and wait quietly until Fugaku returns,” the other guard addressed her, while the previous one used the key to unlock the bars around the office and slide them to the side, so that he could access the lock to the office door. A third guard temporarily took down several of the seals.</p><p>The label read: CAPTAIN UCHIHA, FUGAKU</p><p>Once the office door was open, Sakura forced herself to slowly walk in. However, as soon as she finished darkening the doorway, the guards slammed the door behind her. To her surprise, it looked like an ordinary office with a big desk along one wall with several filing cabinets behind it, all lined up immaculately. There was also a bookshelf along the side wall and two chairs that sat in front of the desk.</p><p>What was unusual was the giant sealing circle in the center of the room or the blonde haired boy that looked like the village rejected, Naruto, who was currently tied up and passed out in the center of the big desk. Sakura could see that through the ropes his stomach was glowing a red color in a peculiar pattern.</p><p>“Who are you?” a mild voice called out. Blinking, Sakura realized that there were other people in the room, besides Naruto. Two more guards stood inside, each posted at a far corner. The current speaker turned out to be an elderly woman with short, grey hair and a kind smile. Her hands were glowing a green color as she hung them over Naruto’s prone form.</p><p>“I’m Sakura. The guards told me to wait in here,” she answered softly after a moment. Having no desire to get any closer to the nine tails kid, Sakura inched her way along the wall until she stood next to one of the sentries in the corner.</p><p>“What a pretty name. It’s nice to meet you Sakura, I’m Hina,” the old lady greeted kindly, though her glowing green hands never left Naruto.</p><p>“What are you doing to him?” the pink haired girl asked timidly. Nobody liked Naruto. He was loud and obnoxious and had the tailed beast inside him, but Sakura didn’t think it was very nice to tie him up and torture him.</p><p>“Him? Oh I’m keeping him alive during the extraction. I have a ton of reserved chakra that I can use,” the old lady answered.</p><p>“The extraction?” Sakura echoed, clearly confused.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Once the nine tails is resealed, he won’t need me anymore,” the woman continued only to be interrupted by a guard, who harshly commanded silence. </p><p>That silence lasted another minute or so before the ground shook once more and a massive explosion rocked the entire building. Crying out in confusion. Sakura used her newly acquired agility that had recently been taught to her at the academy and dodged the office wall that came down where she and the guard were standing not a moment before. Black smoke flooded the room and forced the little girl to duck low and cover her eyes.</p><p>Shouts and the distinctive sound of shuriken flying resounded throughout the building. The guard beside Sakura collapsed instantly. The other guards instantly followed. Sadly Hina fell too. </p><p>Sakura was too frightened to scream as two strange men entered through the hole in the wall. Squatting down near some debris, the eight year old watched as a shinobi with silver hair and a mask covering most of his face, went over to the blond youth lying on the desk.</p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like this before. Is it a seal?” he asked the other man, who had long white hair and red markings on his face.</p><p>“It’s a stasis circle. They must have been using it to keep the boy alive while the ninetails was extracted.” </p><p>Sakura watched as the white haired man withdrew some white papers with strange markings on them, before he went over and placed them on Naruto’s stomach.</p><p>“That’s impossible. They would need a massive amount of chakra to keep him alive,” the silver haired man muttered as he anxiously studied the room. He did a double take when he saw Sakura hiding in the corner.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter now. Once the proper seal is reinstated, the ninetails will be contained but it will alert everyone to our presence,” the white haired man stated as he poised two fingers in front of his face and summoned a massive amount of chakra. Sakura watched distractedly as the circle beneath them began to glow red and a massive wind took up.</p><p>“Looks like someone already knows we’re here,” the silver haired man muttered. Sakura studied him silently. He was wearing a traditional, green jounin jacket and his forehead protractor was slanted across one of his eyes, leaving only one exposed. He was lanky and his silver hair shot up in an awkward position.</p><p>“It’s done, Kakashi, we have to go,” the white haired man continued oblivious, as he gathered Naruto up over his shoulder. </p><p>The silver haired man - Kakashi - pointed at Sakura.</p><p>“Juraiya, there's a little girl!” he exclaimed, even as the sound of shouts and footsteps could be heard, growing louder by the second. </p><p>“What? Is she an Uchiha?” the white haired man, Juraiya, asked, his eyes finally honing in on Sakura.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so - not with that pink hair.”</p><p>“We’ll take her with us,” Juraiya urged as he turned towards their makeshift exit. Kakashi reached down towards Sakura, who gratefully reached up to him, only for his arm to retract and shoot a kunai out at an oncoming one.</p><p>Looking over to the doorway, Sakura gasped when she saw Taiko and many reinforcements enter the room.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t Kakashi the Copy-nin. It must be my lucky day. Captain Fugaku will be pleased once I return that Uchiha eye of yours back to our clan,” Taiko sneered and withdrew a long blade. The Uchiha behind them all tensed in anticipation.</p><p>“Get them!” Taiko ordered. Sakura shrieked as she was very nearly trampled by several feet in the onslaught of shinobi as they charged Kakashi and Juraiya. The two men were clearly outnumbered, but surprisingly they held their own well.</p><p>“Kakashi we don’t have time for this,” Juraiya grunted. It was clear he was annoyed as he held off three Uchiha that were blocking their exit. Sakura felt two arms grab her by the arms and hoisted her up roughly to her feet. To her dismay, it was another military police officer. The pink haired youth remained limp, unwilling to provoke them. </p><p>Kakashi meanwhile hissed as Taiko’s blade nicked his shoulder. The two shinobi parried several attacks before the Copy-nin activated his sharingan. Taiko quickly followed suit and activated both of his as well. The two stood in a deadlock for a moment before another Uchiha came behind them and swung his sword at the Copy-nin’s unprotected back. Groaning in pain, Kakshi’s red eye dimmed back to black and his knees buckled.</p><p>Sakura watched with a gaping mouth while an Uchiha roughly hauled her towards the hallway as Juraiya slew several opponents before launching several kunai at the shinobi that attack Kakashi. His attack caught the man directly in the back and gave an opening for Kakashi to stand. Not a moment later, Taiko was bringing his blade down on Kakashi.</p><p>“You won’t escape!” the Uchiha hissed. Seconds later a large fireball attack lit up the office. Thankfully Sakura was already nearly out of the room, still being dragged away by a nameless officer when most of the room and shinobi went up in flames. </p><p>Furious screaming followed as many men in flames dropped to the ground. Some were dead, many were severely injured.</p><p>“Hurry! I’ve bought you some time!” a new, and very dark voice shouted. Standing ominously over the crumbled wall, was a person in black combat clothing and wearing a swirling orange mask with the smallest opening over one sharingan eye.</p><p>“Take the jinjuriki and run! Zetsu will show you the way!” the man commanded before releasing another fireball jutsu into the room. </p><p>Gesturing for his friend, somehow, Juraiya managed to swing an arm under the side of the injured copy-nin and lead him towards the exit. </p><p>Sakura watched helplessly as the copy-nin turned back to her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he told her.</p><p>Then they were all gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now</p><p> </p><p>The silent, blinking alarm on her bracelet had Sakura and several medics running out of the tent with all of their gear. A few stayed behind and quickly took down the tent. Across the base, several other shinobi were also packing up. Each one was equipped with a similar bracelet that was very good at detecting enemy chakra.</p><p>“This is the third time this month that they found us!” Shizune lamented as she and Sakura guided the other medics into the woods. A moment later, they were joined by their mentor, Lady Tsunade, as she oversaw the evacuation. </p><p>“Damn Uchiha’s. Somehow they’re tracking us,” she muttered. The blonde woman was followed by a shinobi with a security detail marked on his arm.</p><p>“Ma’am, Ibiki is still not back yet. Without him, I don’t think we can risk transferring the prisoners,” the man told Tsunade in a quiet voice. Sakura and Shizune shared an anxious look. After they lost Zabuza last month in the skirmish in the Land of Lightning, the Akatsuki had yet to replace their spymaster for the Resistance. Ibiki Morino had stepped up and temporarily taken over but it was impossible for him to maintain the position as head of the base’s security and carry out the S-Class missions that took him off base. </p><p>The last mission had taken him back into the Land of Fire and while it was only supposed to be a recon mission, the proximity to the Uchiha’s territory made it high risk. Sakura knew this because she was the apprentice to Lady Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin and a member of the council that led the Resistance. </p><p>“Execute them. We can’t risk them running,” Tsunade ordered.</p><p>“Milady, are you sure? Some of those prisoners make excellent hostages,” Shizune reasoned. She too was a disciple of Tsunade’s. Sakura nodded and added,</p><p>“Not to mention the ones that haven’t been interrogated yet.”</p><p>Tsunade however, was in a hurry to leave. Grabbing the poor security shinobi by the scruff of his neck, she shook the man once and hollered in his face.</p><p>“Do as I say or I’ll have you removed for insubordination!” It was all it took to have the man scurrying away. Huffing, Tsunade barreled a head between Shizune and Sakura.</p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. If even one of the prisoners are found by the Uchiha, they can trace it back to us… just be thankful that there aren’t any heavily wounded this time,” the blonde growled. Shizune hugged Tonton closer to her, while Sakura looked away. Both of them thought of the last time that Uchiha had tracked them and caught them by surprise thanks to the combined efforts of the Inuzuku and Yamanaka clans who were thoroughly integrated and under the Uchiha’s thumb. </p><p>There hadn’t been enough time to carry the wounded away and Tsunade had been left with the hard choice of euthanizing them or leaving them to the mercy of the Uchiha. Thanks to their abysmal numbers of what was left of the Hidden Leaf village, they liked to take their prisoners and bring them back alive. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright move out. We’ll meet at the rendezvous point,” Tsunade suddenly ordered. Sakura waved some of the last medics through and then started on the long range combat division.</p><p>“Do you two have your black pills?” the Sannin asked them, referring to the small pill that a shinobi could take to end themselves before an enemy could capture them. It was a very somber but necessary move as the enemies attacks grew more aggressive and effective against them. </p><p>“Yes,” Shizune answered for her and Sakura.</p><p>“Good. Shizune, you see to the mid range fighting division. Sakura, can I trust you with overseeing the long haul and short range fighters?” Tsunade asked. Sakura only had to nod for the blonde to be satisfied. </p><p>“Good. Now let's move out!” Tsunade shouted, followed by a flash step that would no doubt send her to the front of the division. Sakura nodded at Shizune before they both parted company as well, with Sakura heading towards the back of the group to help out with the heavier equipment.</p><p>“Sakura!” a very familiar voice shouted!</p><p>Grinning in disbelief, Sakura only had moments to brace herself before she was caught up in the arms of her best friend.</p><p>“Naruto! You’re back!” Sakura exclaimed and despite the seriousness of the situation, the pink haired kunoichi couldn’t help but briefly return his embrace before he let her down.</p><p>“Yes we tried to hurry,” Naruto agreed before he was elbowed by Shikamaru Nara.</p><p>“Idiot, there’s no time. Where’s Lady Tsunade? We have a situation here,” the brunette interjected in an urgent voice. Sakura felt her face fall as she took in the expression of Naruto’s teammates, Shino, Choji, and Kurenai. </p><p>“You didn’t find him, did you?” she asked blearily. She had been so sure that the intel on Sasuke was correct…</p><p>“No, but we did bring back an Uchiha,” Choji snorted, only for Kurenai to smack his shoulder.</p><p>“Orochimaru had already moved the hideout by the time that we got there but we did run into-” Again Shikamaru interrupted as he went and grasped Sakura’s arm.</p><p>“We don’t have time for this. Sakura, they’re tracking us!”</p><p>Blinking in confusion, Sakura had no time to ask who was tracking them when a stretcher came forward with the bound form of one heavily injured and subdued, Itachi Uchiha. Bleeding profusely from the head, the kunoichi could swear that part of his brain matter was exposed.</p><p>Sakura helplessly looked to Naruto who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>“Don’t look at me. Madara’s team was already at the hideout when we arrived. The Uchiha were chasing us,”</p><p>Sakura could barely take her eyes off the prone form of the shinobi who had once saved her life as a child. Blinking in shock at the state of the Uchiha heir, Sakura barely managed to get her words out.</p><p>“You mean to tell me, Madara took him down?”</p><p>From her side vision, she watched Naruto nod.</p><p>“He wants to interrogate him personally once he returns.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors Note: Ok, that was another chapter typed out by phone so I am sorry for any mistakes or typos. (Also I have no idea how to add line divides so that's something) I hope you liked this chapter. I got a lot of inspiration from Star Wars. lol. To clarify a few things, the Akatsuki are definitely on the Resistance's side and yes that includes Madara, at least for now. Just to give a warning, there is a lot of character death mentioned in future chapters. The gang isn’t all there. I know things got a little weird and confusing and if something isn’t adding up let me know so I can clarify. Thanks to everyone who bookmarked, left kudos or comments - you guys rock.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I don’t own Naruto</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter Three</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Fugaku came back to the disastrous remains of the police headquarters in the morning. Sakura was left sitting on the original bench that she had woken up on, with a blanket wrapped over her shoulders. Taiko hovered nearby, with his attention half on her, and the other half on the impromptu meeting that was occurring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to our source, Danzo’s attack on the Uchiha was deterred. We struck first and our efforts were victorious!” The clan head, Fugaku Uchiha explained. A loud round of cheers followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately our actions weren’t without casualties,” the man continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of the civilian quarter was taken out last night after the renegade shinobi attacked and my connection to the ninetails wavered,” the captain told the group of Uchiha officers and gestured  to a tall Uchiha called Yashiro, who was holding out a clip board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reports are still coming in, but an estimated eighty percent of the civilian population was wiped out. Furthermore, the Uchiha safety shelter was attacked last night by Danzo’s forces. A good number of women and children were lost before the clan matriarch and her children stepped in to defend the shelter. A headcount of Uchiha has yet to be made but the numbers look grim,” Yashiro told them darkly. The group paused for a moment as the heavy news set in. Sakura, who was close enough to hear the conversation, couldn’t help but feel her heart sink heavily in her chest as she thought of her mother and father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were they part of the eighty percent that had been wiped out? Or were they one of the lucky few that had managed to escape?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As far as shinobi numbers go, twenty eight percent were lost in the chaos last night. That is not including the Hyuga clan, who along with Danzo’s forces have chosen to stand against the Hidden Leaf and have withdrawn from the village.” Sakura didn’t know who the Uchiha speaking was, but he was broad shouldered and had thick, brown hair that was held up in a high ponytail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In light of the passing of the Hokage and the council, it is important to take the reins and re-establish routine as soon as possible. In a day's time, we will gather the citizens together and debrief them on an abridged version of the situation. It must be stressed that despite the tragedy, nothing will change for them.” Fugaku insisted. Sakura felt herself frown at his words. Nothing would change? It had only been a day and already her world was turned upside down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Uchiha will step up and establish a new greatness for Hidden Leaf,” Taiko added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the meantime, I have assigned several units to oversee the safety of the citizens as well as to post protectional units to keep the remaining clans in check. It is for their protection as well,” Fugaku continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As of right now, the Yamanaka clan is giving us the most trouble. Our police units are being repelled from their properties. Their head clan leader, Inoichi Yamanaka is demanding to speak with you,” another Uchiha called Tekka inserted. Fugaku didn’t seem that all concerned as he waved a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once he learns that his daughter, Ino Yamanaka, is the new guest of my personal residents, he will have no choice but to submit to the new regime,” the captain explained. Sakura’s green eyes widened at his words. So that was where Ino was being kept! If she could just somehow sneak away, maybe she could find the captain’s house and reunite with her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other clan heirs are being seized by a special unit as we speak. Once the heirs are placed in a safehouse, it will be unlikely that the other clans will rebel in light of the circumstances,” an Uchiha with long black hair and choppy bangs continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she tried to listen inconspicuously to their plan. What they were talking about - it was all wrong. The Hokage was dead? The council members were dead? How could that be? Why would the Uchiha have to take control? Sakura’s heart hammered as she tried to make sense of everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lastly, there is the matter of individual shinobi that have rebelled or are currently missing and are of interest to the village. On the top of the list is of course the jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki,” the captain explained as he passed out a paper list to the officers present. At his words, Sakura couldn’t help but note that several in the group were shooting Taiko the stink eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Uchiha in question stiffened at hearing Naruto’s name and quickly bowed to Fugaku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deeply apologize, clan leader. The station was placed in my care and because of my negligence the jinchuriki was lost.” After his apology, some of the other Uchiha openly sneered and muttered insults under their breaths at Taiko. Sakura kinda felt sorry for him. They turned on their own very quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fugaku, however, only sighed and Sakura secretly wondered if the man’s impassive face ever changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once news spreads over what occurred last night, I have no doubt that our enemies will see this as an opportunity to test our resolve and strike. I’m sure I don’t have to tell anyone of you the dire need to stand as a united front. Mistakes were made, but going forward we must put all transgressions and accusations behind us. Is that understood?” the captain demanded. Sakura couldn’t help but think of Itachi and how he and Shisui had almost managed to get her and Ino and Sasuke out of the village. They had called Itachi a traitor too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another round of mutters followed, all affirming the captain’s order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Study the list. The copy nin, Kakashi Hatake; as well as the Sannin Jiraiya have been added to the list with a bounty that will be transferred over to the newest edition of bingo books. The hidden Leaf cannot afford to have such enemies running loose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Captain!” the Uchiha with the choppy bangs interrupted. A silence followed where Sakura suddenly found herself the center of attention as several Uchiha eyes were now resting on her. At that moment the little eight year old wanted nothing more than her parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s wise for this girl to be present? I was told that she was a runner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fugaku cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes that reminds me,” he paused before gesturing to an aide that had been silently standing on the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send them in,” he ordered. Everyone watched as the aide disappeared behind a curtain that was serving as a temporary wall because of all the damage that had occurred in the station from last night’s attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here girl,” Fugaku ordered. Inwardly, Sakura squeaked when she realized that the man was addressing her. Timidly, the pink haired girl gathered the blanket around her shoulders and slowly made her way over to the captain. Her pace dragged so long that by the time she stood before him, he along with all the others in the group were giving her several scowls for her slowness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the aide returned at that moment and accompanying them were two middle aged people, a man and a wife by the looks of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clan leader,” the woman greeted with a bow that her husband quickly followed. Fugaku greeted them with a bow of his own. To Sakura’s surprise, he placed a hand on her own shoulder and guided her to the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the girl I was telling you about. Her parents were civilians and are currently unaccounted for. For the time being, the Uchiha clan will be responsible for her keeping,” Fugaku explained calmly. Sakura’s however was anything but calm as her mind took off like an explosion at his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was being pawned off onto an Uchiha couple!? What about her parents? Were they even looking for them? How much damage had the village actually sustained? When would she see Ino again? Unfortunately, Sakura’s thoughts may have been running at a million miles per minute, but her body had completely froze up, once she had been passed from the captain to the couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello dear, I’m Uruchi,” the woman introduced herself. She was of short height with mousy grey hair that was pulled back into a traditional high bun. Bangs fell on either side of her face and her eyes were a beady black. Despite her odd appearance, she favored Sakura with a warm smile that the eight year old couldn’t ignore. Smiling feebly, Sakura bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is my husband, Teyaki,” the woman continued. The man beside her was broad shouldered and of average height. His short black hair wavered between it’s darker shade and a subtle grey. His eyes were slanted and his skin color was much more tanned than that of the average Uchiha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Sakura,” the man greeted her more solemnly and surprisingly offered her a handshake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that this isn’t the most ideal of situations, but we would be happy to host you as our ward and guest until circumstances change,” the woman continued, and even though she was only eight, Sakura took note of the woman’s peculiar wording. ‘Guest’ was the word Fugaku used to describe Ino but the way he explained it made it sound like she was being held against her family’s will, like a prisoner. Was that what Sakura was to become as well?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing that she had the attention of everyone in the room, Sakura forced herself to smile again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like that,” she agreed quietly while secretly deciding that now was not the time to make a scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excellent, now we just need the bracelet and then you folks can be on your way,” Fugaku spoke up and gestured to his aide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bracelet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura could barely keep up as the aide came forward and briskly took a hold of Sakura’s small wrist. It wasn’t a harsh grip by any means, but it was clear that she wasn’t going to get her arm back until the aide released her. They moved so quickly, the eight year old could barely comprehend when a thick, silver bangle bracelet was clasped on her arm. There were several odd markings that were interwoven into the metal and dead center on the bracelet was a large, dark blue, circular gem. The captain called it a ‘bracelet’ but the bangle went from her wrist all the way up to the beginnings of her elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Teyaki, if you will,” Fugaku commanded as he stood over and watched the proceedings. Sakura was so shocked by the quick turn of events, that she would recall later that she did nothing but stupidly watch as Teyaki placed his hand over the bracelet and the dark blue gem brightened considerably as the Uchiha inserted some of his own chakra in the jewelry. Afterwards, the seam from the clasp disappeared and became a solid piece of metal that Sakura realized she couldn’t take off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be until much later that she realized the full implications of their actions but at the time all she did was look up at Uruchi and watch as the older woman smiled kindly and pityingly at her as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The clan leader says it’s for your protection,” she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we wouldn’t want you to get lost again,” the captain told her and the cold look he sent her had the pink haired girl shrinking in on herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment was lost when a commotion outside was heard. Several unseen voices protested a newcomer’s presence as the said newcomer forced his way into the police station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fugaku Uchiha, you let the jinchuuriki escape,” a smooth masculing voice groused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura stared wide eyed at the pale newcomer. With pale skin and equally pale eyes, he almost looked like a Hyuga if not for the two horns growing out of each side of his forehead and the strange black line that ran down the sides of his face. Wearing pale white and gold robes, the man carried a sword on his back. His appearance wasn’t what made him overly unusual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most staggering thing about him was his chakra. Sakura was sure she wasn’t the only one in the room affected by it. The sensation was one of being choked and drowned in the bottom of the sea. The man’s power was off the chart. His energy made Sakura feel like a heavy weight was compressing in her chest and hollowing out her heart. Her ears rang and her head hurt.  Swallowing thickly, the eight year didn’t realize she had gasped out loud until the pale man’s attention had been drawn to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It could have been her imagination but for the slightest of moments, a twinkling in one of the man’s eyes rendered it a pale blue as their gazes connected. It was almost as if he had recognized her. It was so remarkable that Sakura couldn’t dismiss the sight, nor could she forget how the pale man grimaced and turned away before brushing casually at the now blue eye. After gathering his composure, he gracefully stood and his one blue eye was now once again pale white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momoshiki,” Fugaku growled out and despite the terrifying sight and sense of the newcomer, Sakura turned to look back at the captain and his outright hostile tone as he greeted the man. His once dark eyes were now a glowing bright red. It was the sharingan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tensions rose as the two stared at each other. Sakura felt herself tugged closer to Teyaki and Uruchi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t fulfil your end of the bargain,” the pale man  - Momoshiki - frowned. Everything the man did was graceful but the danger behind his words was very much apparent. Reacting instinctively, several Uchiha ran to place themselves in front of their clan leader. The pale man was obviously dangerous. However, Fugaku’s reaction was even more startling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone out!” the captain suddenly ordered. The protests that followed from his fellow Uchiha were all efficiently cut off as the clan head all but violently ejected his task force out of the room. Sakura couldn’t believe how quickly he attacked his own comrades. She didn’t get to watch most of it but from what she had seen, Fugaku’s actions almost seemed desperate, like the others needed to leave. Thankfully Teyaki and Uruchi needed no such encouragement to depart and quickly left on their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last time Sakura saw the pale man for many, many years.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto and Kurenai ran point, while Sakura and Shikimaru stayed behind, running with the pace of the medical team led by Iyashi, who was in charge of carrying the cot of Itachi Uchiha. Though his arms and legs were bound, and his eyes were temporarily tagged with a paper seal, Sakura didn’t trust the Uchiha not to trick them and attack when they were least suspecting. It would be far from the first time a member from the Uchiha clan did such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura recalled in the past, how Uchiha had been captured and left unbound and that at the ample opportunity the guards and medical teams assigned to them had been slaughtered, or worse captured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was standard procedure to seal their chakra and their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately Sakura was the only one in her current group that had such abilities, and with an unknown number of Uchiha’s chasing them, she hadn’t been given proper time to treat wounds, nevermind - seal Itachi Uchiha’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at the bracelet on her arm Sakura watched in frustration as the blue gem stayed a stubborn red. After escaping, she along with many of the former shinobi of the Hidden Leaf had altered their chakra bracelets to detect the presence of the Uchiha clan’s unique chakra signatures. However, since Itachi’s chakra had yet to be properly sealed, the bracelet was useless to detecting other enemies as all it was currently doing was detecting his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should just kill him,” Choji complained from behind. He had used his unique clan technique to increase his size somewhat - although not to the maximum - so that he could help carry more of the heavy weighted supplies at a faster pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t,” Sakura found herself murmuring as she stared at Itachi’s prone form. She had managed to knit his skull back together and minimize blood loss from his more severe stab wounds. Until they found somewhere to rest, however, she wouldn’t be able to fully analyze and heal the rest of his wounds.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s right. Madara distinctly impressed that he wanted the Uchiha heir alive and we can’t afford to piss off the Akatsuki right now. They’re our closest network to the Land of Fire,” Shikamaru begrudgingly added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group fell silent as they sensed a cluster of foreign chakra signatures grow closer. Their enemies were gaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t keep this up much longer,” Sakura ground out. Her heart twinged as she thought of her unit. There were only about twenty or so that she was responsible for. Unfortunately only about a third of them were actual shinobis and could defend themselves against an enemy attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sooner we’re out of the Land of Rice, the better. Remember we may be hunting Sasuke, but if given the chance, Orochimaru can and will hunt us,” Shikamaru warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone! Quiet!” Naruto called up a head. Kurenai signaled for the group to pause and for the present shinobi to take up positions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Everyone, form a perimeter around the non-shinobi personal,’ Sakura signaled with her hands. She could sense it too. The enemy was practically on top of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late, they’re here!” Naruto shouted and proceeded to dodge a rain of shuriken that was thrown his way before countering with his own attack. Kurenai took to the nearby trees while activating a genjutsu. Sakura herself tensed as several chakra suppressant metal ropes were thrown over her and the other medical staff that was surrounding their prisoner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of her group being overwhelmed by several Uchiha shouldn’t have surprised the pink haired kunoichi but it still sent her heart into panic. This was the very first time Sakura had encountered the enemy without any of her mentors present. She was technically in charge and responsible for everyone. Sakura stood frozen as one of the Uchiha charged at her with the blazing red eyes of the sharingan and a sword raised. The pink haired kunoichi had enough sense not to look at his eyes before her emotions overwhelmed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just like before. For a moment, Sakura remembered a time long ago when she and her mentor, Lady Tsunade had been nearly captured by Orochimaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike then, her attacker now paused mid swing of his blade as his shadow was captured by Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snap out of it Sakura!” He urged, even as the other medics were pulled off onto the side by other Uchiha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the flashback combined with Shikamaru’s urging brought Sakura back to the present and inspired the kunoichi to dislocate her shoulder and slip out of the cords binding her. Withdrawing a safe distance, she managed to draw on her chakra and heal her shoulder before swinging her fist around and pummeling her attacker clear in the face and sending him flying well past their makeshift battle ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shikamaru!” Sakura shouted as another enemy snuck up from behind with a short blade. Thankfully Choji was there to cover his back and threw several of the large, heavy weighted supplies that he had been carrying at the enemy. Unfortunately his opponent saw the attack coming and withdrew to a safe distance where he was flanked by several Uchiha and even some Inuzuku clan members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want the heir back. Lord Fifth won’t be happy if he finds out you scum have taken his apprentice,” the Uchiha leading the attack growled. Sakura didn’t recognize him but then she hadn’t been to the Hidden Leaf village in some time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so!” Naruto suddenly shouted and came down hard on the unsuspecting group with a massive Wind Rasenshuriken attack. It sent several Uchiha sprawling but where they fell more took their rank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Naruto Uzumaki! Lord Fifth wants the jinchuriki at all costs!” another Uchiha called. Sakura grimaced when she recognized him as Riku Uchiha’’s father, Yakumi Uchiha. Through the years, he had risen in rank and was now known as Fugaku Uchiha’s right hand man. The reason for such things became apparent when he activated his Eternal Mangekyou sharingan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto! Watch out!” Sakura warned as the Uchiha met Naruto’s attack with one of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakura, now's your chance,” Kurenai urged as she slipped down through the trees along with two other shinobi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll hold off the Uchiha, while you take the prisoner and meet up at the rendezvous point,” Kurenai instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shikamaru and Choji both came up to flank Sakura. Behind them, several of the enemy's bodies littered the ground. Though, the pink haired kunoichi noted, several of their own Resistance numbers had fallen as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Naruto,” Sakura began, her heart breaking as her friend summoned several shadow clones to keep from being overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Resistance needs its alliance with Akatsuki. If Madara finds out that we lost the prisoner, everything could fall apart. Now take Shikamaru, Choji and Tsuyu and go.” Sakura had to do a double take at Kurenai’s words only to realize that Tsuyu was the only remaining medic that had been on Itachi’s supervision team. Petite and with long red hair pulled into two high ponytails, the girl was a couple years younger than Sakura and excelled in medical ninjutsu. Her stamina and offensive skills, however, were nearly non-existent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the others?” Sakura stuttered, unable to believe that everyone else was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late now. We need to hurry,” Shikamaru urged. Kurenai nodded encouragingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll help Naruto. Now go!” she urged, before she and a few other shinobi jumped into the thick of the fighting. With a heavy heart Sakura turned away from the battle. She along with her other three comrade’s took their prisoner and slipped away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of their limited number, Sakura was forced to release Itachi from his medical cot and though she left his legs bound, she was forced to release his arms so that she and Tsuyu could carry him shoulder to shoulder. It was a bad situation, but if they timed it right, she could still seal his chakra and eyes properly before he woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we head North, we can hide in a series of underground caves,” Shikamaru advised. Sakura frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“North leads to the Land of Iron, our rendezvous point is south. We need to go the other way,” Tsuya argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll never make it there before the enemy catches us,” Shikamaru argued. The group set a fast pace, still undecided as they headed deeper into the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakura is the one in charge of this group. She should be the one to decide where we go,” Choji pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Sakura agreed wholeheartedly with Tsuyu, she realized the impracticality of the goal. If the Resistance lost Naruto and their alliance with Madara then all would be lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shikamaru is right, we need cover,” Sakura consented. When Tsuya looked like she was going to protest, the pink haired kunoichi hurriedly explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Itachi Uchiha needs to be properly examined and I can’t do that while we’re being chased from the enemy. At this point he could very well be close to death, or perhaps his condition is in the opposite extreme and he could be nearly ready to wake. Either way, I need to examine him and properly seal his chakra and eyes. Those paper seals are the most feeble of defenses against the sharingan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone fell silent at her words. After the last skirmish nobody was ready to take on another Uchiha, especially Itachi Uchiha, S Class shinobi, clan heir, prodigal genius, and apprentice to the fifth hokage. Conceding her point the group changed direction and began their trek north. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"People who leave essays or just comments in general - I hope you know your very existence is very sexy." lol For real, you people are amazing and even though it's all been on my mobile phone, I will take the time to respond to each and every one of you. As you may note, I am telling a double story of Sakura's childhood, as well as her current status as a rogue Shinobi. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm kinda all over the place when it comes to typing on a little mobile key board.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I typed this thing out on my cell phone because my laptop hasn't worked in over a year. It was a challenge and a pain in the butt and I just wanted to see if I could do it. Sorry if there were mistakes... I mulitship Sakura with a lot of people but ItaSaku is one of my favorites. I hope you enjoyed the intro. I have no idea when I'll manage to type out another chapter but I like the idea of role reversing the missing nin/hokage's apprentice trope.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>